True Love
by bee-me
Summary: A series of one-shots based around Tamora and Phoenix. *HERO'S CUTIES YURI* -This is kind of like a spin off of my other (unfinished) story Hero's Cuties Yaoi Stories-
1. Chapter 1

**Hero's Cuties Yuri...that's all I have to say...**

**Disclaimer: Even though there are no lyrics in this story, it was inspired by the song True Love by Pink (Feat. Lily Allen). I just thought that it would be a good song to use for this story. So anything that you recognize and know aren't mine, then...I DON'T OWN IT!**

**And I am sorry if you wanted this to be the regular Hero's Cuties pairing, but, if you have seen my other stories, most of them involve Hero's Cuties Yaoi. But anyway, I hope you like the story.**

**Also, there is no limit on how many stories that their will be. And if you like this story then thanks! Now, on to the story!**

* * *

**True Love**

**1: You know you love me...**

"God your an ass, Tamora."

Tamora's eyes widened. "Wow, I didn't know that you knew words like that..."

Phoenix scoffed and shoved Tamora out of her way. "Looks like you don't know me then..."

"Oh really? You know, you don't have to be such a bitch just because you helped save your sister." Tamora stated. Phoenix glared at the other eighteen year old and rolled her blue eyes. "Whatever..."

Phoenix opened her locker and threw her books inside.

When the two girls got back to Phoenix's truck, Tamora put both hands around Phoenix's waist from behind and pulled Phoenix closer. "Oh you know you love me..."

"Yeah, your lucky I do." With that, Phoenix spun around and kissed her girlfriend right on the lips. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach Tamora. Tamora thought that it was actually kinda cute the way she did this. One of Phoenix's legs slowly came up slightly and wrapped itself around Tamora's. Phoenix held onto Tamora's face with both hands.

Tamora's hands traveled down south and lightly grasped Phoenix's butt. Phoenix gasped in Tamora's mouth.

"I think we need to go home..."

"Mmm, I thought you said I was an ass..."

Phoenix sighed and nuzzled Tamora's neck. "I didn't mean it..." Was her muffled response. Tamora chuckled and lifted Phoenix's chin. "I know, pint-size." And with that they kissed once more.

* * *

**2: Where are you going?**

Phoenix stormed out of the bedroom.

Tamora followed her down the stairs. "Where do you think your going?" She asked. Phoenix turned around and grabbed her jacket from it's hook.

"Your not my mom so I don't have to tell you!" This made Tamora grit her teeth. "No, I'm not your mom. But I am your wife. Now get back her!"

Phoenix scoffed. "And why should I?" She asked. Tamora grabbed Phoenix's arm just before she left and pulled her back inside the house. "Because you need to stop acting like a little brat who thinks that just because she has most of the things she wants she can do whatever she wants."

"Oh! I'm the brat? Says the woman who uses sex as a weapon when she doesn't want to fight!"

The two were right in each other's faces. Their noses were literally touching. This was when Phoenix finally felt the honeyglows set into her cheeks.

Whatever was about to be said was abandoned by a long, open mouth kiss.

* * *

**3: Hurry up!**

"TAMMY! COME ON!" Phoenix whined as she waited at the entrance to Tappers. When Tamora finally caught up to her, she glanced down at her barley four foot tall companion and smirked. She then bent down to be level with Phoenix.

"And how long have I kept you waiting, honeyglow?"

Phoenix gave her wife a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, not to long. Only a few minutes..."

Tamora put on a fake sad face and lifted tiny little Phoenix into her arms. "Aw, 'M sorry Fix-It..." She pressed their cheeks together and kissed Phoenix's nose.

Phoenix blushed a deep shade of red. "I-it's fine, Tammy. Your here...so...yeah."

Chuckling, Tamora kissed Phoenix softly on the lips. "I love you."

Phoenix giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

**4: My Friend Vancent**

"Come on, hammer-time!" Vancent exclaimed as he dragged Phoenix along the castle halls. "And why are we in such a rush?" Phoenix asked with a chuckle.

Vancent rolled his eyes. "You know why. Tomorrow's Sarge's birthday and _you_ are going to be gettin' your wife somethin' special!"

Phoenix sighed. "Vanschweet, look, I already have something very special planned for Tammy and I. So would you be as kind as to let me do my own thing, please?"

"NOPE! Not a chance. That fancy lil' hammer of yours won't be able to fix everything you know."

Phoenix sighed. He _did _have a point. Even though it was a pretty bad one, it was still a point. "Fine, so, what did you have in mind...?"

* * *

**5: Shoot, Phoenix!**

Tamora rubbed her forehead. This was the tenth time and sixth gun that they had tried and nothing seemed to be working.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to shoot a gun." Phoenix told her wife softly with a light shrug of her shoulders. Tamora snapped her head up and glared at Phoenix. "So you want to give up...?"

Phoenix sighed. "Well, when you put it like that...All I'm saying is that I am _not_ the most weapon savvy person around. I mean, just look at me! I'm from an 8-bit game and-"

"WAIT!" Tamora exclaimed as she squinted her eyes. Phoenix followed her line of sight and saw that Tamora was looking straight towards the Cy-Bug shaped target. "Phoenix! Keep your gun like that. Don't. Move."

Tamora slowly walked over to Phoenix and placed both of her hands behind Phoenix to help support her. "And...SHOOT, PHOENIX!"

Phoenix shot the gun and watched as the bullet went right through the piece of paper. Both of their eyes widened.

"You DID IT!"

* * *

**6: Am I bothering you?**

Phoenix spun around in the rolly chair that Tamora had in her office.

"Hey Tammy? Why do you have so much work?"

Tamora groaned slightly. "Because my game's new."

"Well, why can't your soldiers do it?"

"Because they're not smart enough."

"How come?"

"I don't know. Because that's how they were programmed."

Phoenix could here the annoyance start to seep into her wife's voice but decided to shrug it off. She then started to swing her legs beneath the tall chair. Well, tall for her.

"Hey Tammy...?"

Tamora slammed her pencil on the surface of the desk and looked at Phoenix. "WHAT!?" She exclaimed. Phoenix shrunk back slightly and looked as sad as ever. "I-I was just going to ask if I was bothering you..." Phoenix tried to hold back tears of guilt. Tamora hated seeing her little handy-girl sad or upset.

"Phoenix? Come here." When Phoenix didn't answer, Tamora reached over the desk and gently pulled Phoenix over it. She then hugged her close to her chest and kissed the brunette's head.

"You need to know when not to speak. Like when I'm doing something important. I would've answered your question of you asked me later...just remember to do that next time, okay?"

Tamora chuckled when she felt Phoenix nod. "Okay, Tammy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I love you and you know it..."

Phoenix giggled. "Boy do I!"

* * *

**Successful? Most likely...even though most of you might not agree to 'such a thing', but at least I gave it a shot. That counts, right? HOPEFULLY! XD Anyway, remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/Ideas that you might or do have and all that hoopla. THANKS FOR READIN'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, I hope you guys like it...so enjoy it!**

* * *

**7: Calm Down!**

"We're never gonna get out of here!" Phoenix cried in agony as she threw her arms around herself. She had been going off for the last ten minutes and Tamora started to get a little annoyed. "Come on Phoenix, we won't be down here forever..."

"YES WE WILL, TAMMY!"

"No we won't..."

"YES WE WILL! Oh Tammy! What are we going to _DO!? _Our games are gonna be unplugged! A-and-and then-"

"CALM _DOWN_!" Tamora snapped. Phoenix flinched. She knew that she over exaggerated a little in the presence of her wife. Tamora pulled Phoenix close and buried her wife in her arms.

"We'll get out of here. I promise, alright?"

Phoenix nodded. "Sorry Tamora...I love you..."

Tamora chuckled and kissed Phoenix's cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

**8: Freezing**

Tamora walked into the living room of hers and Phoenix's house only to see a shivering Phoenix trying to get warm. Chuckling, Tamora gathered Phoenix up in her arms and cuddled her close. "You seemed cold. You can't be cold. I won't let you..."

Phoenix giggled as her shivering subsided. "You are so sweet to me."

"Only you..."

Phoenix. sighed contently. "I know, sweetie..." She smiled to herself as she shut her eyes. "Only me..."

* * *

**9: Glaring blushes**

Tamora gently kicked Phoenix's foot that dangled beneath the dinner table. Phoenix snapped her head up and almost choked on her drink.

Ruby looked over at her best friend/sister and chuckled. "You okay, sis?"

The 8-bit handy-women only stammered and nodded. "Uh...y-yeah! W-why do you ask?" Snickering, Tamora did it again. Only this time, her leg rubbed against Phoenix's. Phoenix's eyes widened and looked straight into Tamora's. Vancent raised an eyebrow and leaned in close to Ruby. "What are they doing?"

Ruby chuckled and started to eat again without saying another word. Vancent sighed and did the same.

Tamora sensually rubbed her leg against Phoenix's for the next five minutes. Phoenix finally looked back up at her wife and, with a dark honeyglow blush spreading across her cheeks, glared at Tamora.

Tamora gave her a sly smirk and reached across the table for her wife's hand.

The fact that they were both in their wedding dresses, which meant that their bare legs ran together, didn't make the 'situation' all that better. Or did it...

* * *

**10: Come here...**

Phoenix and Tamora had been out all day. First they had to meet up with Jen, the mayor of Niceland in Fix-It Phoenix Jr, to help her fix a few doors in the apartment. Then Tamora had to go and check up on her soldiers in Hero's Duty to make sure that nothing had or was going wrong.

And the then the couple met back up in Sugar Rush for one of Vancent's races. He was always very excited when both Phoenix and Tamora joined Ruby to come and watch one of his many races. The three almost always knew that the nine year old would win. But even if he didn't, he still had a _LOT_ of fun racing his 'rivals'.

After that they went to Tipper's with both Ruby and Vancent to celebrate the nine year old presidents big win with a couple of root beers.

Luckily, Vancent had wore himself out by literally jumping, more so _glitching_, off the walls of the bar. So Rhonda had decided to take the little racer home to Sugar Rush. Once they all said their good bye's, Ruby took Vancent home leaving Phoenix and Tamora by themselves.

They decided on leaving the drinking game shortly after Ruby had left for the evening.

And finally after a full day without seeing each other for more than five minutes, They were home. And once Tamora locked their front door, she returned her attention back towards her wife and reached out for her. "Come here..." She said softly.

Phoenix sighed with delight and relief as soon as Tamora wrapped her arms tightly around her. Tamora then looked down at Phoenix and raised an eyebrow.

"Bath?"

Giggling, Phoenix nodded at the idea of a warm bath with her wife. "Bath."

* * *

**11: The Principals Office**

"Great..._your _here..." Tamora muttered under her breath as she noticed her girlfriend printing some flyers, probably some stupid band or cheer leading thing. Phoenix's eyes widened. Snapping her head around she saw Tamora toss her bag on the ground and smirked. Phoenix then strode over to her and pinched her cheeks.

"Aww, did my lil' Tammy Wammy get in trouble _again_?" She kissed Tamora's cheek for good measure. Tamora rolled her eyes at Phoenix's horrible sarcastic tone.

Phoenix chuckled and walked back over to the printer. "And why, might I ask, are you in here Tammy-Jean?"

Tamora sighed. "Some dumb ass kid shoved me in the hallway so I punched him right in the eye." This made Phoenix snicker. "Tammy, you know that's not right."

"And, you know how much trouble your in."

Both girls turned to face the door and saw the Principal, Mrs. Litwak, standing there. "OH! Uh, I was just leaving, ma'am." Phoenix explained. Mrs. Litwak shook her head. "Maybe you need to be here too. Because you _are _Tamora's girlfriend." _  
_

Phoenix nodded and sat down next to Tamora. She then took her hand as the Principal started talking.

* * *

**Anddd...scene! How did I do? Good/bad/meh...**

**Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys have and want to share. Always helps. A LOT! Just remember that whenever you read one of my stories :) THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
